


Selection

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: Plan Jacob's selection has gone away.





	Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, bad english.  
I tried to rewrite my text in English

-Do you know Peach, what are doing with very promising thoroughbred dogs?

Peach hesitated. He felt a catch. Huge catch. He thought - he began to look at the prey that he brought half an hour ago. Hunting was one of his constant pursuits. He looked at the dead deer, and did not know what to say.

-Sir, I don't know.  
-They are breeding with the best, Peach. To get good puppies from them.

Peach still did not understand anything. They had no dogs. There were wolves, but they are not dogs. He looked in the mirror that was opposite him - began to examine himself. So white and clean. Clean not in terms of dirt, no. After the hunt, he was in the mud, he got dirty notably. And in that sense - that there was no vice in it. Pure and sinless. But he was actually white - his hair was white as snow. And eyes so yellow …

-I don't understand what you mean, sir.  
-You're my best judge, Peach. In addition, the man. You are the strongest of all I have ever been. The best of all.

Peach still did not understand what he was talking about. For some reason I remembered my parents. More precisely, I tried to think - and what are they in general? What do they look like? Are they also white and with yellow eyes? Also serve someone? He did not remember what they looked like. Even more - he did not remember himself even as a teenager. For a strange reason, he did not remember his life at all until his sir Jacob. He tried to remember, but stood in the brain like a block. Iron curtain - through which not to break. Only memories of the hunts, missions and missions that were given to him, life together with Sir Jacob. And that’s all. Nothing but his service to that.

-Sorry ... but I don’t understand what you want to say …  
-You are now so pure and sinless that you don’t even understand what I mean. I say - you are the best.

Jacob was silent. He looked at the dead deer, at the marks of a knife all over his body. Even saw the bites. There was no doubt that he was killed with one knife. Without any cannons and bows - just sneaked up, caught up, and scored. It’s a pity, of course, that he will temporarily step back from work for a year and a half for sure. He will obviously lose his form, then it will take a long time to restore ... But, it was all worth it.

-You see, Peach ... You make good children, strong and strong. You must give them your working qualities by inheritance. Do you think I wasted discarded in vain? No, I selected, including for myself, a worthy couple. For my descendants to be strong. From you, I want my children to be. Do you understand now?

Jacob was silent. Yes, his plan for eliminating the weak - identifying the strong has gone far. And he also included himself there.

-Yes sir, now I understand. It is an honor for me that you chose me for this.

Peach finally realized. He really considered it an honor.

\- You can start right now ... First, you will give birth to one. Then we'll see, but I think - and the second will not wait long. You will certainly lose your form temporarily, but don’t worry - I will give you periods for recovery and rest from pregnancy. During these periods you will teach our children hunting, survival and more. Suppose, in the plans so far I have 5 children for sure. And then we'll see. But don’t worry. Let's go?

Jacob beckoned him to the bedroom. In Peach, even breathing was lost from this, worried. First time. Was glad of such an honor - it was not in vain.  
He followed after him, to where had beckoned him.

A large male deer remained lying on the floor. With beautiful branching horns. In his bloated belly, along with him, unborn fawns found their peace. Twins, a rare occurrence in ungulates.


End file.
